catartistgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Fluffyfur
"Of course we will be back in time it's not like we will be wandering into ShadowClan territory." -Fluffykit to Bramblekit when he thinks they wont get back in time for their apprentice ceremony in Into the Dark Fluffyfur is a gray and cream she-cat with pale yellow eyes Appearances MidnightClan book 1 ''Into the Dark'' Bramblekit is yelling at Fluffykit telling her to wake up. Fluffykit is too tired to wake up though so she falls back asleep. Bramblekit then meows at her again only this time he says that their mothers, Winterfang and Sandfur are both sleeping. This time Fluffykit gets up and they both leave the camp. Bramblekit asks Fluffykit if they should go because their apprentice ceremony is at sunrise. Fluffykit then tells him that they will get back in time. Bramblekit then moves on. Bramblekit then asks where they should go, but before Fluffykit was able to reply a fox appeared behind them. ''Gift of Courage'' Bramblekit notices Fluffykit isn't behind him and he backtracks and goes to find her. Fluffykit sees the fox's eyes and she hisses at the fox telling it to come out. It then comes out and she didn't expect the fox to be that big. Bramblekit then hears her yowl of terror so he then comes to her and he sees that Fluffykit is hanging from the fox's jaws. ''Ancient Ancestors Speak'' Fluffykit goes to find Bramblekit and notices he has a scratched eye. She then tries to run up to him to ask if he was okay but she falls down in pain. Bramblekit goes up to her and sees that she has a very bad wound on her back. Bramblekit does not know what to do to help her when Silvermist comes. She tells Fluffykit and Bramblekit about a prophecy and she then vanishes out of their sight and whisperers faintly that help is on the way. Fluffykit then turned and heard something in the bushes behind her. ''From Kit to Paw'' Fluffykit and Bramblekit are found by Pinepaw who then asks why they are out in the forest. Bramblekit tells him why they are out there. Pinepaw then tells them that he was out here because Bluelight told him to get Borage for Finchmoon. He then says to keep the prophecy a secret so they go back to the camp without saying anything. Bramblekit and Fluffykit have their heads down because they do not want to looks at the other cats' faces as they were walking through the camp. They entered the nursery where Winterfang and Sandfur both start licking their kits clean because it is was time for them to become apprentices. Sunstar calls out for a clan meeting and Fluffykit and Bramblekit both go to Sunstar and receive their apprentice names and mentors along with Icekit. Bramblekit becomes Bramblepaw and gets Snownose, Fluffykit becomes Fluffypaw and gets Bumblefoot, and finally Icekit becomes Icepaw and gets Eaglesoar as a mentor. Fluffypaw and Bramblepaw both then greet their new denmates and start training with their new mentors. ''Unexpected'' Fluffykit and Bramblekit are now seven moons old. Fluffykit has proven herself to be a great fighter, dodging all of the attacks and attacking very strongly. Bramblekit had proven to be a great hunter. They were great apprentices but the Apprentices Den was very crowded with Bramblepaw, Fluffypaw, Icepaw, Birchpaw, Blazepaw, Squirrelpaw, and Silverpaw all in one den. Lilywhisper, the deputy of MidnightClan tells Fluffypaw to go on a border patrol near the twoleg dens with her mentor, Bumblefoot and Silvercloud. Into Camp Fluffypaw walks up to Bramblepaw and notices the Unnamed She-cat. She asks who she was and Bramblepaw replies that they found her when they were on border patrol and they were taking her to the medicine cat den. Fluffypaw sees the fox trap on the she-cat's leg and agrees. Then the two apprentices take the she-cat to the apprentices den where they are confronted by Pinepaw who said they have to wait until Bluelight gets back. Later, Bramblepaw and Fluffypaw watch as Bluelight lifts up the fox trap off the she-cat a little bit. ''The New Apprentice'' Everyone in MidnightClan cheer for Dawnpaw, but Bramblepaw, Pinepaw, and Fluffypaw cheer the loudest because they are good friends with her. A little later, Fluffypaw notices something and she nudges Bramblepaw and Pinepaw. They all look at Icepaw, who is not cheering at all. Dark Omen Fluffypaw groans as she has been woken up by Pinestripe. He tells her to wake up Bramblepaw too as there is something important he needs to tell them. She shakes Bramblepaw awake and began walking very silently towards the medicine cat's den. They meet Pinestripe, who tells them that they must leave camp and head to the forest. She asks Pinestripe what he wanted to talk about and he explains how he went for a walk at moonhigh and noticed the moon shining a blue light, thinking that it was an omen, he wanted to ask them for help of figuring it out. Bramblepaw begins murmuring "blue light" a few times and suddenly the three cats realize the prophecy is about Bluelight. Dark Shadows After they figured out the meaning of the prophecy, they rush back to camp, hoping that Bluelight is there in her den. They run into the den, checking every corner and crevice, but she wasn't there. Pinestripe walks towards a smooth rock in the back of the den, pushing it aside. Behind the stone was an opening and Pinestripe explains that this is where the emergency supplies are stored. Fluffypaw follows Pinestripe, as well as Bramblepaw, into the cave. Eyes wide with shock and horror, they see a cat sprawled on the ground, with a large neck wound that was already crusted with blood. Pinestripe whispers in despair that Bluelight is dead. Fluffypaw asks if the cat from the prophecy did this, Pinestripe nods, but he realizes that the killer covered their scent with mint so no cat can figure out who did it. She asks what the prophecy even means anyway, while Pinestripe replies angrily that the stars in the prophecy are Treestar, Sunstar and Lynxstar, saying that the cat with a heart as cold as ice wants to control the Clans. Pinestripe predicts that the killing the medicine cat is the first step, so that they can't heal who the cat plans to kill, then they'll go for the deputy, then the leader and eventually, take over the other Clans. Sunstar rushes over to the cats, who are carrying Bluelight's body out of the den, where Pinestripe confirms Sunstar that she is dead. The StarCrystal A moon later after Bluelight's death, Dawnpaw says good luck to Fluffypaw and Bramblepaw, who care going to visit the StarCrystal for the first time. In the past moon, Dawnpaw became a medicine cat apprentice and Silverheart had two kits, Puddlekit and Duskkit. All they had to do was travel to RedStone, where the StarCrystal is located. Fluffypaw and Bramblepaw always asked Icepaw what it was like to go there, but he always refused to tell them his experience. On the way to the StarCrystal, Fluffypaw is told by her mentor, Bumblefoot, to calm down since she was hopping with excitement. She replies saying she can't wait to talk to StarClan. Snownose jokingly says that everyone should hurry up or Fluffypaw will get too tired of bouncing to walk. Fluffypaw bets that the StarCrystal will be as bright and white as a star, while Bramblepaw bets that it'll be see-through with a star in the center of it. The cats stop in front of a dark tunnel that leads to the StarCrystal. Fluffypaw is nervous to think of going through the tunnel, but Bramblepaw tells her to not be such a scaredy-mouse. Pinestripe says they all have to hurry or the moon will pass and states that he'll take the lead and they must follow his scent. They get into the cave, but Fluffypaw says that she never thought it'd be that dark, mentioning that it's pitch black. Bramblepaw and Fluffypaw are disappointed that the StarCrystal is nothing but a black rock in the middle of the cave, but the moonlight then hits the stone, making it seem as if a million tiny stars were inside it. Pinestripe instructs them to put their noses to the crystal, where Fluffypaw puts her nose to the ice-cold crystal and falls asleep. She sees several warriors, queens, elders, medicine cats, apprentices and even kits, fighting MidnightClan book 2 A Journey Alone When Bramblefrost enters Sunstar's den, the leader and Fluffyfur are mentioned to be talking about something important, and when Bramblefrost informs Sunstar of his departure, he looks at Fluffyfur and sees happiness shining in her eyes. Trivia Interesting Facts *Fluffyfur's father is never mentioned Quotes Fluffykit: '"Bramblekit!" '''Bramblekit: '"Fluffykit are you okay?" 'Fluffykit: '"Just my back, by the way, where is the fox?" 'Bramblekit: '"It ran away." -Fluffykit and Bramblekit about the fox Ancient Ancestors Speak, page 2 'Fluffypaw: '"I bet you five fox-tails that it's bright white and looks and shines exactly like a star!" 'Bramblepaw: '"I bet it's gonna be see-through with a star shining in the center." '''Fluffypaw: "I bet it's as big as five badgers!" Bramblepaw: "Ten badgers!" Fluffypaw: "Twenty!" -Bramblepaw and Fluffypaw about the StarCrystal The StarCrystal, page 3''Category:Characters Category:She-cats Category:MidnightClan cats Category:Major Characters Category:Into the Dark cats Category:Gift of Courage cats Category:Ancient Ancestors Speak cats Category:Unexpected cats Category:From Kit to Paw cats Category:Apprentices Category:The New Apprentice cats Category:Dark Omen cats Category:Dark Shadows cats Category:The StarCrystal cats Category:Poppykit's Message cats Category:Trouble in MidnightClan cats Category:Becoming Warriors cats Category:The Tabby Warrior? cats Category:The Gathering cats Category:Patrol cats Category:Fluffyfur's Mistake cats Category:Icefire's Turn cats Category:Opposing Minds cats Category:Prologue cats Category:Observe and Admit cats Category:MidnightClan deputies Category:Deputies